


Old Memories and A New Life

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Memories of an old life Collide with a new life, Spock/Nyota Uhura (AOS) - Freeform, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Leonard is just settling in to his new position as Chief Medical Officer when he gets unexpected visitors. To bad he doesn't know just how much seeing his face means to one of them.





	

Leonard was in the medical bay when it happened, organizing his equipment into their new spots and smiling at his achievement in convincing StarFleet to let him have his alcohol cabinet. it wasn’t as big as he wanted, but he’d work on that. 

    He has just finished putting his equipment away when the door slide open and Jim walked in with a proud look on his face. “and this is our medical bay, Newly renovated and ready for healing people.” Leonard rolled his eyes at the sound of that. What Jim obviously meant by ‘healing people’ was ‘being ready to take care of him when he inevitable did something stupid and got injured’. 

     He was about to respond to Jim’s comments when an older man walked into the room behind him sporting a very old looking jacket that was better suited for winter rather than a ship with perfectly working environmental functions. Standing there, he watched as the man looked around the medical bay with a small smile pulled at his lips, a strange occurrence in Leonard’s opinion since it was obvious that the man was Vulcan (he could pretty much see the similarities between him and Spock). 

    “The medical bay seems to be well taken care of.” His eyes scanned over the room, slowly making their way towards Leonard and going a little wide when he saw him. For a moment, Leonard thought that he was going to be slapped or yelled at by the way that the man was looking at him, but when it didn’t happen he just figured it was an act of surprise. he was pretty good looking if he did say so himself.

    “Stop it.” he glanced over at Jim and raised an eye brow “i know that pretty boy look. You’re thinking about how hot you are. stop it. You’re going to make everyone jealous with all your confidence.”

   “And by everyone you mean you.” he smirked, watching as Jim sputtered in an attempt to respond to him. “right, don’t try to deny it Jim. we both know i’m just a tad bit hotter than you.”

    “Bones!” The exclamation of his name sent bones back a few steps in shock. Looking at his best friend with wide eyes, Bones slowly felt a smile tugging at his lips before he burst into laughter, leaving Jim standing there beat red with the older Vulcan looking between them in confusion. 

    “Are you two...’ there was a hint of confusion in his voice, only slightly masking the hurt that Leonard could see in his eyes. it took him a moment longer than he would like to admit to figure out what the man was trying to ask, and he just about bulked at the suggest.

    “No!” he waved his hands in front of him dismissively, god not. Sorry Jim, but no. No.”

    Seeing the hurt disappearing from the other man’s eyes, Leonard smiled softly and dropped his hands back to his side “You’d have to be crazy to love a guy like me.” he smiled over at Jim “only the insane do that.”

    “ahhh don’t be so hard on yourself Bones,” Jim clapped him on the shoulder with a bright smile “you’ll find that special someone. i’m sure of it.”

   “Right.” he rolled his eyes “pretty sure the only one finding their ‘special someone’ is Spock and Nyota.” 

    “Nyota?” he turned his attention back to the other man “He is dating, Nyota Uhura?”

    “Ya. Lucky bastard actually got her to love him.’ Leonard chuckled at the thought, crossing his arms over his chest “and she’ll do good for him.” keeping his eyes on the other man, Leonard watched as his face went through an entire range of emotions. from sadness, to confusion and finally settling on a soft smile. 

      “This is not a time line that i perceived.” Leonard smiled at the sound of that, raising an eye brow over at Jim in a poor attempt to understand what was going on.

    It took a moment for Jim to realize that Leonard was looking at him, and a bit longer to realize that he hadn’t made introductions. “Right...” he clapped his hands together happily and turned to face the other man “Spock, this is Leonard McCoy. resident doctor and party pooper.”

     “right, i’m the pa....i’m sorry what did you call him?” Leonard’s eyes went wide when he realized what Jim had said, and he quickly turned his attention back to Spock and tried to comprehend what was going on “h...how?”

     “I came from the future when Nero’s planet was destroyed. we were both pulled into a black ho... that is not what you were asking.” A small smile pulled at Spock’s lips when he realized “I’m from a different time line, and since i cannot leave i will be going to Vulcan in Spock’s place so that he can stay on the Enterprise where he belongs.” 

    “No!” Leonard protested in a poor attempt to cover up his happiness at the sound of that. Like it or not he had gotten attached to the green blooded bastard. seeing him go so soon would have been terrible and left him alone to deal with Jim. “Jim do we have to keep him?”

     “It’s ok Leonard, i’m sure Daddy McCoy will make sure he behaves.’ Both Leonard and Spock gave him a horrified face at the sound of that. “it’s a joke. a joke you two, jeez.”

      Recovering himself, Leonard sighed softly and thought about what he had just been told, letting a small smile pull at his lips slowly, “so does this mean you’re not going to tell him all the pointers on how to make Nyota happy?” he smiled over at Spock “give him a head start on this relationship and save him from the mistakes you made.”

     “That would be illogical of me to do.’ he rolled his eyes at that, fully expecting a lecture on the prime directive or something. “i am ill equipped to advice him on a relationship with Nyota, as i was never in one with her.’ There was a tint of hurt in Spock’s voice as he spoke, drawing Leonard’s attention to him as he looked down at the floor and tried to gain control of his emotions.

    “I’m...i’m sorry...” Leonard winced, not knowing exactly how to fix this situation. “did you....i mean...” he could hear Jim slapping a hand over his face as he stumbled over his words, trying to ask his question without sounding like an ass.

    “Have someone?” for a moment, Leonard saw a smile tug at the other man’s face, only to disappear just as quickly when the sadness set in again. “Once upon a time, yes.”

    “Sorry.” Leonard winced, not sure of what else to say that wouldn’t make the situation worse.

    “Well,” clapping his hands together, Jim stepped up to Spock and put a hand on his shoulder “we still have things to show you. shall we continue?”

     “that does seem logical.” Leonard did his best not to roll his eyes at the sound of that. This was definitely Spock and he didn’t know whether to be impressed that there were two oft them, or terrified that there were two of them. 

    “you two have fun with that.” He smiled, making his way past Jim and nudging him in the shoulder “i’ll see you after work for drinks? you need to help me make use of that cabinet i begged Starfleet to let me have.”

    “Of course i’ll be there.” Jim smiled over at him, not noticing the way that Spock’s eyes moved over towards the Cabinet in question and the quirk of his lips at the sight of a very familiar set up. “see you later Bones.”

    Nodding his head, Leonard watched as Jim led Spock out of the room, turning his back and heading towards his office just before Spock had a chance to look back at him.

_______________________________________________________

Once they were outside, Jim looked over at Spock Prime and sighed softly “did i...did i accidentally bring up bad memories?” 

     “Jim Kirk...” a smile spread across Spock’s face, covering the entire surface from ear to ear as he focused on the memory of a young Leonard McCoy. rough around the edges, harsh in tone but kind in heart, and the Leonard McCoy that he would always remember sharing his bed with and getting into arguments with. “If anything, you gave me some of the best memories i could ask for.”

    “I...” Jim looked at him in confusion, not sure of what else to say. “oh...ok. glad to hear it. Now, our next stop is...’ he voice trailed off, no doubt going into a long winded explanation of the next part of the ship that they would see. Spock didn’t care though. instead, he focused his attention on etching the face he had just seen into his memory. Imprinting the soft southern accent that he hadn’t heard in years into his thoughts, and recalling all of the memories that he had shared with Leonard. His Leonard. The camping trips, wedding day, stolen kisses and long night time chats. 

       There was nothing that Spock wanted more than to go back and relive his life. See his friends again and get another chance with his Leonard. his husband. But this wasn’t his life to live, and he couldn’t be prouder of the man that his younger self was. He may not be with Leonard, but he had memories to create with Nyota. Memories, Spock prime was sure, that he would cherish in his old age just as much as he cherished those precious moments with Leonard. 


End file.
